I Forgive You
by TurtleMaster341
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Please leave reviews good or bad. Okay so, basically, Beast Boy loses control on a mission, he nearly hurts the other Titans. They get mad at him and yell at him, and well read this story to find out what happens. I forgot to mention, I do not own Teen Titans!
1. Chapter 1

**I Forgive You**

This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think and leave reviews! Thanks enjoy! Basically this story is when Beast Boy loses control on a mission, he nearly hurts the other Titans. They get mad at him and yell at him, and well read this story to find out what happens.

**Prologue:**

"And this liquid can do that?" asked Slade.

"Count on it." The woman said.

"And what did you say your name was again?" he asked.

"Blackfire. Sister of Starfire of the Teen Titans." She replied.

"Hmm….interesting."

"I'll be able to help you out, in return for Starfire's head."

"I'll see to it that you get what you want."

So, what do you want me to do first?"

**Chapter 1: Temper Tantrum**

In the city, the Titans are fighting off a new villain called, Kolossus. He was tall, big and had great strength. He grabbed a car and threw it toward Cyborg. Cyborg jumped out of the way and shot missiles out of his shoulder. They all hit, but Kolossus was still unscathed.

"Dang", Cyborg said, "this guy is tough."

"Tell me about it." Said Robin, as he jumped up and tried to kick Kolossus in the face. Kolossus grabbed Robin's foot and launched him at Starfire. They both collided, hard, and fell in a pile of garbage.

"Robin. Starfire!" yelled Cyborg, as he rushed towards them.

Raven levitated a dumpster and hurdled it at the brute. It hit him in the back of the head and he fell on his knees.

"Heh, heh, this is nothing but a warm up to me." he said, as he got up.

He turned around to see that a green t-rex was charging a him. He grabbed the reptile by the neck and threw him towards the wall. Beast Boy changed back to normal when he hit the wall.

"BB!" yelled Cyborg, as he was helping Robin and Starfire.

"I think we have no other choice but to retreat." suggested Raven.

"Agreed." said Robin.

Cyborg grabbed Starfire and Raven grabbed Robin. Beast Boy changed into an eagle and flew off.

"Cowards! Come back here!" yelled Kolossus as he grabbed another car and threw it at the Titans. It hit them and they all hit the concrete, hard. Beast Boy got up and transformed back into a t-rex and charged at Kolossus. Kolossus dodged the attack. Beast Boy now went into a full rampage, hitting everything.

"Beast Boy, calm down!" yelled Robin.

Beast Boy hit a truck and sent it flying towards the other Titans. They were covered by Raven's black force field. It collided with the force field and it exploded.

"BEAST BOY, STOP RIGHT NOW!" Robin yelled, with a serious face.

He looked at the Titan's leader. He turned back into his original form and was mad. Kolossus looked at them and said, "Yes, run, run like the rats you are."

Beast Boy clenched his fists tight. Robin put his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and said, " It's not worth it." Beast Boy sighed in annoyance.

They headed back to Titan's Tower.

They all sat around the couch in the living room, staring at Beast Boy with disappointment.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong with you lately?" Robin asked.

"Nothing, why?" he replied.

"Well, because the way you've been acting on recent missions just isn't…you."

"What're you talking about?"

"You went on a rampage today and nearly killed us!"

"Look, I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't in control of myself."

"Sorry doesn't cover it!"

"Yeah, man, you could've killed us!" yelled Cyborg.

"I-I said I was sorry." Beast Boy's eyes began to tear up.

"Look, you're the youngest of the group," said Robin, "and we don't want you to go crazy on missions and possibly hurting someone and, yourself."

"Well, just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean I can't help and watch you guys fight!" Beast Boy yelled, as tears began to run down his cheeks.

"Beast Boy, I didn't mean it like that, it's just-"

"It's just that you guys don't appreciate when I do something good, but when I do something bad, it's the worst thing ever!"

"No, Beast Boy, it's not like that."

"Yes it is, it always has been!"

"No, don't think like that Beast Boy."

"J-Just leave me alone!"

He ran out of the living room, crying. He ran into his room and stuffed his face into his pillow and let it soak up all of his tears.

That's the end of chapter one. But don't worry, chapter two is already being written. Expect it to be uploaded in a couple of days. Thanks! –TM341


	2. Chapter 2

**I Forgive You: Chapter 2:**

This is a exactly after Chapter 1. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Please feel free to leave reviews good or bad.

**Chapter 2: Feeling Bad**

"It's all your fault Beast Boy!" yelled Robin.

"No, no it's not!" he yelled back.

" Come on, BB, just accept it!" Cyborg yelled.

"But, it's not my fault!"

All of the Titans began to circle around Beast Boy and just yelled at him.

"No, no, NO!" he yelled, as he sat straight up. He looked around and saw, and was relieved, to see that it was a dream. He also saw that it was seven-thirty in the morning. He got dressed and went to go eat breakfast. As he entered the kitchen, everybody looked at him.

"Good morning, friend Beast Boy!" Starfire said happily.

He didn't answer her. He opened the fridge, grabbed a soda, and went into the living room.

"Do you guys think we were a little too rough on him?" asked Cyborg.

"He mistook what we were trying to tell him." replied Robin.

"Maybe you guys should've kept your mouths shut." said Raven.

"I agree with Raven." said Starfire.

"We weren't trying to be mean to him. We were just trying to tell him to control his temper."

"Great way of showing it."

"I think maybe you should apologize to him and get this over with."

"Right."

"I mean, NOW!"

"Uh-maybe we should take time to think about what to say."

"Alright, but you have to tell him before tomorrow."

"Deal."

The Titans got up and cleaned whatever they used.

Raven and Starfire went to Beast Boy's room and knocked on the door.

"Beast Boy? It's me, Raven, and I'm here with Starfire. We just want to talk with you." she said.

"Come in." he said with a sad voice.

They went into the room and they both sat next to Beast Boy, Starfire on his right, Raven at his left.

"Beast Boy," said Raven, "What happened the other day, Cyborg and Robin, they didn't mean any of it."

"Sure didn't sound like they didn't mean it."

"They were just, er, looking out for you."

"Well, I can handle myself! I don't need them telling me what to do."

"But Beast Boy," said Starfire, " I'm pretty sure you just mistook what they were trying to say."

"No, I didn't! I understood perfectly. They just don't care about me anymore!"

"That's not true! We, they, have always cared about you. And we know you do the same to us."

"Well, I'm starting to have second thoughts about that."

"Look, just talk to them. See if you can become friends again."

"I'll try."

The girls got up and left the room. Beast Boy stared at the wall, thinking about what to say to Cyborg and Robin. And, while he was doing that, Cyborg and Robin we planning what to say to Beast Boy.

"Won't a simple 'I'm sorry' fix it?" asked Cyborg.

"I wish," replied Robin, "we need to think of something nice to say and tell him before tomorrow."

"How about, 'We feel bad for yelling at you. Can you forgive us?'"

"We can start with that."

"You mean it has to be even longer?!"

"Of course, Cyborg. We want to be friends with him, not enemies forever."

"Right, so what should we say?"

"Hmm…"

Back at Slade's lair…

"So, Kolossus, they ran away from you?" asked Slade.

"Yes, sir. The green boy, though, seemed like he wanted to rip me apart." He replied.

"Hmm…was he a challenge for you?"

"No, not at all, but he would've been if he didn't listen to his leader."

"Robin…he might be an obstacle in our plan. Blackfire?"

"Yes, Slade?" she replied as she entered the room.

"Do you think you can get rid of Robin for me, please?"

"Gladly, how?"

"Bring him to me, I'll take care of the rest."

"Yes, sir."

She left the room.

"Sir, what is your plan, exactly?"

"You see this?"

Slade held up five needles.

"Yeah, so?"

"These needles contain a serum which can, well, just wait 'till she brings Robin and you'll find out."

End of Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter three is already written. I'll upload it tomorrow or Friday. Thanks for your reviews. See ya! –TM341


	3. Chapter 3

**I Forgive You: Chapter 3:**

Right after where Chapter 2 left off. Thanks for your reviews! I hope you enjoy reading! Sorry that the chapters might be short but they'll get longer as the story progresses. Now, here you go.

**Chapter 3: Bad Timing**

It was five in the afternoon, and Cyborg and Robin still haven't apologized to Beast Boy. Everyone, except Beast Boy, was in the living room.

"You still haven't told him, have you?" asked Raven.

They shook their heads. Raven put a hand over her face and said, "This is going to take a while."

"We know what to say at least!" said Cyborg.

"Look, next time you see him, just tell him!"

"Okay."

As they finished their conversation, Beast Boy entered the room.

"Beast Boy!" said Robin.

"BB!" said Cyborg.

They went up to him. He was looking down when he said, "What do you want?"

"Beast Boy, we want to tell you something." said Robin.

"What?"

"It's about yesterday." said Cyborg.

"What is it?"

"Beast Boy, we're-"

"Hello, friends!" said Blackfire, as she stepped into the room, cutting off Robin.

Everybody's eyes widened. The boys' jaws dropped.

"B-Blackfire! What are you doing here?" asked Robin.

"I can't just come in and visit?" she replied.

"No you cannot!" yelled Starfire.

"Ah, sister, you were always a brat."

The boys gathered around her and talked to her at the same time, forgetting about what they were previously going to talk about.

"Oh, boy, this is just great." said Raven.

"Now what?" asked Starfire.

"I guess we just wait 'till she leaves."

What the girls thought was going to be a couple of hours of Blackfire being at the tower, turned into an overnight stay. The next morning, Raven and Starfire got up early, before anyone else, and went into the living room.

"This is great, just great," said Raven, " your sister is distracting the boys from apologizing to each other to fix the tension between them!"

"I'll admit," said Starfire, "she is being a distraction, but that is just…her."

"It's really weird how she came in at the exact moment that they were going to apologize to Beast Boy."

"Yes, what bad timing."

"Hmm …I'm going to my room to meditate."

"Okay, see you at breakfast!"

Raven got up and left to her room. Then, Blackfire came in.

"Hello, sister." she said with an intimidating voice.

"Hello, Blackfire." Starfire said.

"What's up?"

"Why are you here? Why did you come?"

"What, I can't just…visit my sister and her friends?"

"It is not normal for you to do so."

"No need to be so negative about it."

"You still have not answered my question."

Blackfire looked at Starfire with an intimidating face.

"I'm here to…pick up someone."

"Who?"

"None of your business, that's who."

"Tell me, or else."

"Or else, what?"

Starfire roared as she flew and charged for her sister. She ran her into the wall. Blackfire pushed her sister away and blasted her out the window. Starfire fell into the water. Blackfire looked down to see if her sister would come back up. She didn't. Blackfire turned around to see Raven enter the living room again.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"Starfire, she…attacked me." Balckfire replied.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"No, but do say hello to her once I send you to her!"

Blackfire shot a beam at Raven. Raven summoned a black force field to protect herself. The beam hit the field and made no contact with Raven.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she yelled, as a dark powered beam shot out of her hands and hit Blackfire .

Blackfire then, charged at Raven. Then, when she was close enough, she kicked Raven on the left side of her head. Raven fell, unconscious, to the floor.

"Hmph…weak." she said.

"Well, then, what about this?!" yelled a voice from behind her.

She turned around to see a white beam from Cyborg's cannon coming straight at her. She groaned as she was hit and rammed into the wall by the beam. She got up with a hand on her head. She saw a bull charging at her. She flew up to dodge it. Robin threw a bomb at her. It exploded in mid-air. She fell, seemingly unconscious, to the ground. Robin went over to check if she actually was unconscious. But, she wasn't. She swung her right foot and hit Robin on the left side of his head. Robin fell to the ground, unconscious. Blackfire smiled as she grabbed Robin and flew off with him out the window. Cyborg saw her take Robin.

"Robin!" he yelled.

Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and flew off after them. Raven slowly got up and looked around.

"W-What happened? Where's Blackfire, Robin, and Beast Boy?" she asked.

"Blackfire took Robin and Beast Boy went after them." he replied.

Then, Starfire camu up and saw the other two standing in the middle of the room.

"W-Where's my sister?" she asked

"Gone," Raven replied, "along with Robin and Beast Boy."

"Well then, we must find them!"

"Obviously, but how-"

"Shhh," said Cyborg, "listen."

They became quiet and began to hear a faint beeping sound. Cyborg went over to the broken window and looked down to the floor and saw that the beeping noise was a-

"BOMB!" he yelled.

They ran back and the bomb exploded, pushing them back with great force.

Blackfire looked back and saw that a prehistoric bird was chasing her.

"Stop following me Beast Boy!" she yelled.

They flew under a bridge and into the sewers. It opened and she went in. Before the door could close, Beast Boy ran into her, making her drop Robin on the floor. She blasted Beast Boy next to Robin. He changed back into his normal form. Beast boy saw a mysterious figure. He, then, soon realized who it was…Slade.

And that's the end of chapter 3. Thanks for your reviews and keep 'em coming! I'll upload chapter 4 by Friday or this weekend. Thanks soo much. See ya! –TM341


	4. Chapter 4

**I Forgive You: Chapter 4:**

Here is Chapter 4. Thanks for the reviews. I'll accept any good or bad because it helps me improve on my way to make my stories and I know they've been short lately, but they get longer as the story progresses. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Manipulation**

"Ah, Beast Boy," said Slade, "how nice of you to join us."

"What do you want Slade?" asked Beast Boy.

"Originally, I just wanted Robin here, but I guess I could fit you in."

"Why did you want Robin, then?

"You'll see why."

Slade gave Blackfire one of the needles. She walked up to Robin and inserted it in his neck.

"W-What did you just do to him?" asked Beast Boy.

"You see," replied Slade, "that needle contains a serum that goes straight to the brain, then, goes through the whole nervous system, and-"

"In English, if you please." said Beast Boy, cutting off Slade.

"Basically, it's like a…weakness."

"Huh?"

"Long story short, he'll lose his great agility and a great fear will come over him."

"Now, why would you do that?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well…because…he's-"

"Your friend? But I thought you weren't because he yelled at you for fighting off Kolossus."

"More like tried to fight me off." said Kolossus.

"Silence Kolossus! Can't you see I'm trying to talk to our 'guest'?" yelled Slade.

Kolossus backed away.

"So, as I was saying, you're still friends?"

"Well…yeah…I think." replied Beast Boy.

Oh, come on Beast Boy. Why stay with them, as in the Teen Titans, when they aren't even your friends?"

"That's not true! Raven and Starfire are still my friends."

"And you're sure of that?"

"Positive."

Robin groaned as he slowly got up.

"Well, now," said Slade, "let's see if the serum works."

Robin looked to his right and saw Beast Boy standing there.

"Beast Boy," he said, then turning his head to Slade, "what is Slade doing here?"

"You were kidnapped by Blackfire and she brought you here." he replied.

"W-Why do I feel so weird?"

"Never mind that, let's get Slade!"

"Right!"

Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and ran towards Slade. But, he was caught by Kolossus and he put a collar on his neck. Beast Boy changed back into his normal form and asked, "What's with the collar?"

"If you try to change into something," Slade replied, "you'll be electrocuted."

Beast Boy tried to transform into a gorilla and, then, as Slade said, was electrocuted. Robin ran and jumped up and tried to kick Kolossus in the face. But, he lost his coordination and fell to the ground. He looked up to see Kolossus stand over him. He suddenly felt a great fear strike him. He ran back and hid behind Blackfire.

"So," said Slade, "it does work. Excellent."

"So, what now?" asked Kolossus.

"Both of you may go get the other Titans."

"Yes, sir." Blackfire and Kolossus said simultaneously.

They both left the room. Slade turned his attention back to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy." he said.

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

"Would you be so kind to join me and the others to stop the Teen Titans?"

"Never! They're my friends!"

"Oh, even if they get mad at you for making a lousy mistake?"

"But, that mistake was because I lost my temper."

"True, but Robin didn't let you destroy Kolossus."

"And? He's the leader."

"Doesn't it get a little…annoying? Being ordered around all the time?"

"Yeah, a little, but still, he's the leader."

"But, he's your friend?"

"Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"People change, Beast Boy."

"Oh, really?" Beast Boy said sarcastically.

"I just want to be friends." said Slade.

"But-I mean…why?"

"Because I won't get mad at you over any mistake you make. I'll take good care of you."

"I'm pretty sure Robin and Cyborg aren't mad anymore."

"Have they apologized for yelling at you?"

"No, but…I-I'm pretty sure they will."

"Oh, but haven't you heard?"

"What?"

"I heard that the boys made a bet, or deal, with the girls that if they apologized to you before twenty-four hours, they wpuldn't have to speak to you anymore."

"What? But why would they-"

"Because they don't care about you Beast Boy. Don't you understand?"

"No, it-it's not true!"

"Oh, but it's one-hundred percent true. Just ask your leader over there."

Beast turned to Robin, who was crouched in the corner.

"Robin," he asked, " Is that true."

Robin, too consumed with fear, didn't hear Beast Boy's question and nodded without thinking about what he was nodding to.

"No…no, it can't be."

"So, as I said." Slade said.

Beast Boy turned around and looked at Slade.

"Will you join me…friend?"

Back at Titans' Tower…

"We need to fine them soon." said Starfire, as she was looking at Raven and Cyborg.

"We know but, we can't detect their communicators." replied Cyborg.

"You mean these?" said a voice from outside the broken window.

They turned around to see Blackfire, who was floating outside, and Kolossus, who climbed up and entered through the broken window.

Raven and Cyborg got up and all three of them got into fighting positions.

"What are you doing here?" asked Raven.

"Here to collect the rest of the trash we left on the floor." replied Blackfire.

"How dare you call us trash!" yelled Starfire.

"Looking for these?" asked Kolossus, as Blackfire threw the communicators on the floor.

"What have you done with Robin and Beast Boy?" asked Raven.

"They're being taken care of at the moment, by Slade." replied Blackfire.

"What's he doing to them?" asked Cyborg.

"You'll see soon enough." replied Kolossus.

Starfire and Raven went for Blackfire, as Cyborg took on Kolossus. Starfire threw green beams at Blackfire. Some hit, but nearly all of them missed. Raven levitated the couch and threw it at Blackfire. She, and the couch, landed on the floor, witht the couch splitting in two. As they had their air battle, Cyborg was having a rumble of his own with Kolossus on the floor. Cyborg shot a white beam out of his cannon, aiming at Kolossus. He dodged it, grabbed Cyborg, then, threw him against the wall, leaving a big dent in it.

"Cyborg!" yelled Raven, as she flew sown to help him up.

"Rae, watch out!" yelled Cyborg, as he was being picked up by Raven.

Raven turned around to see Kolossus' hand coming a her. He grabbed her, by the face, and slammed her to the floor. He let go and saw her motionless. She wasn't dead, but knocked out cold. Blood began to run down from her nose,and down her left saw her, anger and rage filled up in him. He roared as he got up and shot missiles, white beam out of his cannon, and everything else he had. All of that firepower caused an explosion. Kolossus was pushed away by the shockwave from the explosion. Cyborg, then, he shot an even larger white beam out of his cannon. Kolossus was pushed to the edge of the broken window. But, he gained his footing, and charged at Cyborg. Before he hit, Starfire flew down and gave Kolossus a clean uppercut in the jaw. Kolossus fell to the floor, a little unconscious. Starfire looked at him and then was blasted by Blackfire. She hit the floor but soon, got up and tried to blast her sister. Blackfire dodged the blast, but was hit by Cyborg's missiles. She hit the roof and, then, fell to the floor. As she was getting up, Starfire and Cyborg were standing over her.

"You lose, Blackfire." said Cyborg, pointing his cannon at her.

She noticed that Kolossus was getting up slowly.

"Alright," she said, "you win."

"When hell freezes over!" yelled Kolossus.

Cyborg and Starfire turned around to have their heads smashed together. They fell to the floor, unconscious. Kolossus grabbed both of them. Blackfire went to go grab Raven. But, she wasn't there.

"Where is she!?" yelled Blackfire.

"Never mind her," replied Kolossus, "let's take these two, for now. We'll deal with her later!"

She nodded. They left to Slade's lair in the sewer. A half an hour later, Starfire and Cyborg woke up next to each other. They saw Robin in a corner, trembling.

"Robin!" they yelled simultaneously.

They ran over to him. They saw that he saw frightened.

"Robin, what's wrong with you?" asked Starfire.

"I can answer that." A voice replied from behind.

It was Slade.

"Your friend has obtained fear and lost his agility, as you can see." he said.

"What did you do to him?" asked Cyborg.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Assistant, can you come and escort our 'guests' to their cells, please?"

They looked and saw a mysterious figure come out of the dark corridor.

It was Beast Boy…

That wraps up Chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter coming soon! See ya! –TM341


	5. Chapter 5

**I Forgive You: Chapter 5:**

This is exactly where Chapter 4 left off. Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad that most of you are enjoying this fanfic. Thanks! Remember to leave reviews, good or bad. Well, here you go.

**Chapter 5: Friend of My Enemy**

"Beast Boy!" yelled Starfire.

"BB!...W-Wait, did you just say 'assisstant'?" asked Cyborg.

"That's right," replied Slade, "Beast Boy is _my_ friend, now."

"Th-That's crazy! He would never do that! Wouldn't you Beast Boy?"

"…" Beast Boy didn't say anything.

"B-BB?"

"I-I'm sorry Cy, but I need friends who don't get mad at me for making mistakes. And Slade is that friend."

"Beast Boy," said Starfire, "you musn't go with him. He'll just betray you in the end!"

"No he won't. I trust him enough not to."

"Are you CRAZY!? Did he put something in your mind? Come on, BB, snap out of it!"

"No he didn't. I decided to be his friend because he wouldn't yell at me or place bets on me when I'm sad or anything else!"

"Wha-bet? What are you talking about?"

"I know all about your bet with the girls! If you apologized to me in twenty-four hours, you guys wouldn't have to do it anymore!"

"BB, are you on some medication or something? We never placed a bet on you or apologizing to you. Where did you hear that?"

"My _true_ friend Slade told me."

"Well then, where did you hear that?" said Cyborg, turning his attention now to Slade.

"From her." he replied, pointing at Blackfire.

"Blackfire?"

"Sister, how could you?" asked Starfire.

"It's just…'_how I am_', is it not?" she replied.

"Well, now that that's taken care of," said Slade, "Beast Boy? Would you mind taking our guests to the cell?"

"Not at all, _friend_. But first."

"Oh, right, I nearly forgot."

Slade signaled Kolossus and Blackfire to give the other Titans the serum that was given to Robin. Once they gave it to them, Cyborg felt his system weakening and Starfire also felt weak. Beast Boy, then, took them, even Robin, to the cell. He pushed them in and closed the door. As he was going to the main room, he looked back. The other Titans were weak, Cyborg looked at him and asked, "Why B? Why?"

"I'm sorry guys, but, you aren't my friends anymore." he replied.

Beast Boy left.

Cyborg sat against the wall and just thought. He thought about how he just lost his best friend. He began to tear up. Starfire came up to him and sat next to him and wiped a tear from Cyborg's face. He gave a small grin.

"Thanks, Starfire." he said.

She hugged him tight. He was happy that he had other friends with him, but not as special as Beast Boy.

Back in the main room…

"So, now that leaves only one thing." Slade said as he paced back and forth in front of his chair.

"Raven…" said Beast Boy.

"Exactly. And I would like it if _you_ could go find her and bring her to me."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. He had to find Raven and betray her. Act like the good guy while being the bad guy. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Slade.

"I-I can't do it." he replied.

"Why not?"

"Well-because…I don't know."

"Oh, come on. She's not your friend anymore."

Beast Boy looked at Slade. He then had a serious look on his face. He nodded and went off to go find Raven.

Now, everyone had the same question in mind, _Where is Raven?_

Back at Titans' Tower…

Raven came out of the basement to see that neither Starfire nor Cyborg was there. She cleaned the blood off her face and checked herself in the bathroom mirror. She looked around the broken up living room to see two communicators. If only they would lead her to where Slade was. But, unfortunately they were completely useless, She went over to the broken window edge and looked down at the water. She, then, heard the doors to the living room open and turned around. It was Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy!" she said, as she ran up to him.

She hugged him tight.

"How did you escape Slade?" she asked.

"I have my ways." he replied.

She let go of him and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just…Slade has the others captive in a headquarters he has in the sewers."

"Well, then, let's go get them!"

"Well, that's the problem, I don't know exactly which sewer they're in."

"Well, the, let's get to searching!"

"Okay, then."

They both left the tower and went to the sewers. Beast Boy, walking behind Raven, was thinking of how his "_friendship_" with Raven would turn out after these events.

"Hey Rae?" he asked.

"Yeah Beast Boy?" she replied.

"Please, forgive me for this…"

"What!?"

Beast Boy turned into a t-rex and swung his tail. He launched Raven towards the wall. She fell to the ground, unconscious. He changed back, gave her the serum, and carried her to the lair. Upon arriving, Raven began to wake up. He placed her quickly with the others in the cell and then, closed the door. And, he left to the main room.

Raven finally awoke and saw the other Titans. She looked at them with a little bit of confusion and asked, "What's wrong, guys?"

"What's wrong? Beast Boy, that's what's wrong." replied Cyborg.

"B-Beast Boy! H-He attacked me and then, I woke up here."

"He's betrayed us all." said Starfire.

"I can't believe he would do something like this." said Robin.

"Yeah, and to think, this is all our fault, Robin."

"I-I know Cyborg but, we have to accept that for now."

"What do you mean for now?"

"I have a feeling that our old Beast Boy's going to come back and save us."

"You think so."

"No, I hope so."

"Don't we all."

The group sat there now, in silence. They heard footsteps coming to their cell. It was Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy!" yelled Cyborg.

"I knew it." said Robin.

"Knew what?" asked Beast Boy.

"That you would come back to save us, of course!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not here to set you free. I'm here to keep and eye on you in case you try to escape."

"Y-You mean you're really not here to save us? Beast Boy, what's happened to you?"

"Nothing, just had a look at the past to see how my life has went so far. And now, I realized that the good part of it started when I became friends with Slade."

"S-Slade?" asked Raven.

"Yeah, and now that I am friends with him, I don't have to worry about getting yelled at or, being betted on."

"Dude! How many times do we have to tell you, we didn't bet on you! Blackfire just told Slade that story to get you to go on his side!"

"Oh, is that so? Then why is it, that, when I asked Robin if you guys did bet, he nodded?"

"Y-You nodded?"

"I wasn't thinking straight."

"I-It must be that serum that you gave us. It must be, besides like a weakness, a serum that makes you lie to the truth!"

"Yeah, right."

"BB! Come on, man. You have to believe us! We would never place any kind of bet, wager, whatever, on you!"

"Yeah, we care about you a lot!"

"Yeah well, too late, that ship has sailed."

"Look, Beast Boy, Cyborg and I are sorry for everything. Yelling at you and getting you to befriend Slade."

"I'm not interested in apologies any more, Robin. All I wanted before all of this was a simple apology. But, you guys didn't even bring it up after Blackfire came in. You could've had her wait and you guys could have apologized then. But, now, there's no use in one if I'm not even going to be friends with you, or even a Titan anymore."

"Beast Boy," whimpered Cyborg, as tears began to run down his cheecks, "please."

"I'm sorry, Cyborg, but your best friend Beast Boy, is no longer here."

Beast Boy, then, heard Slade call him, and he left to the main room, leaving the Cyborg and Robin, to think about what they've done.

And that's a wrap for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! I enjoy reading this story myself! Anyhow the next chapter is coming soon but, until next time, see ya! –TM341


	6. Chapter 6

**I Forgive You: Chapter 6:**

Here is Chapter 6. This chapter is all off of three points of view: Beast Boy's, Cyborg's, and Robin (But mostly Cyborg and Beast Boy). This will tell how each feels about the recent events of the other chapters. Thanks for your reviews! Please leave any review, good or bad. Here you go, Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Second Thoughts**

**Beast Boy's Point of View:**

Man, these last few days have been rough. Being yelled at, being betted on, and even, becoming friends with Slade. SLADE! Well, at least he can be a true friend, unlike all the others. I just can't believe they would do something like that. I'm still thinking if this friendship with Slade will last, let alone even be a real friendship. Starfire might've been right when she said he might betray me. So, I have my guard up constantly when I'm around him. But, still I trust Slade not to. I walked into the main room and heard Slade and the others talking. I budded in and said, "What're you guys talking about?"

"Oh, nothing Beast Boy," replied Slade, "we were just thinking if you could do something for me."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Would you mind taking care of Cyborg and Robin?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Get rid of them, eliminate them, do I need to be any more clear?"

My eyes widened. The thought of me having to get rid of my frie-, I mean them, it hurts me a little. But, the thing is, they're not my friends anymore, so, why do I care? I nodded. Before I went to the cell, I asked Slade, "Exactly how do you want me to do it?"

"That choice is for you to make." he replied.

After he told me that, I left to the cell. I went up to the door. I saw the others, they were hurt and suffering, I'm guessing about my decision to join Slade. They, then, looked at me. They looked back down. I opened the door and came up to them.

"What do you want?" asked Cyborg.

"I came to tell you and Robin that you guys should be saying your final goodbyes, for good." I replied.

"Slade's gonna take us out?"

"No, I am."

"W-What?!" yelled Robin.

"I'm sorry but I have to, Slade's orders"

"But, Beast Boy, come on, why?"

"I've told you a million times already, you guys aren't my friends anymore."

Cyborg and Robin's eyes began to water, but no tears came out.

"You have five hours left to live." I said.

I left the room. I went to the main room. As I entered, I stopped a to think of the others, mostly about Cyborg and Robin and then I asked myself in my head, _What am I doing?_

**Cyborg's Point of View:**

Beast Boy's gone. He's gonna get rid of me and Robin. I can't believe it. I look at Robin, who was looking at the floor. He was probably thinking about the same thing I was, _This is all my fault_. If Robin and I didn't get mad at him for that temper tantrum on that mission against Kolossus, none of this would've happened, or, maybe it would've but differently. Beast Boy, BB, my best friend, was going to finish me. I look at Robin again and ask, "Have any ideas of how to get out?"

"I have one." he replied.

"What is it?"

"Before he takes us out, we say the biggest apology we can think of, maybe that might save our skins."

Robin did have a good point. We never really apologized to Beast Boy. We were going to but then, Blackfire stepped into the scene. Wait, why or how didn't Beast Boy realize that she was just getting in the way of us apologizing to him? Well, whatever, it doesn't matter, he's still gonna get rid of us either way. But, this apology might be our only chance of salvation.

"So, what are we gonna say to him?" I asked.

"Girls, do you think you could help us out a little?" he asked them.

They nodded. BB, I hope you can forgive us…

**Beast Boy's Point of View:**

I'm starting to have this feeling. A feeling of, sadness. Maybe because I was going to eliminate my former teammates. Whatever, though, they no longer belong in my heart anymore. Or at least, I think they don't. One hour has passed, meaning Cyborg and Robin have four more hours to live. I wish it could be someone else, but Slade is trusting me to do it. I can't let him down. I won't make another mistake to get yelled at.

**Robin's Point of View:**

"Sounds good so far." said Raven.

"Great but, we still need more to say. Our lives are on the line here." I said.

I look at Cyborg, who's still bummed over the fact that Beast Boy was going to kill us. Still, he had to focus. I snapped my fingers in his face. He shook his head a little and got out of his trance.

"Cy, focus!" I said to him.

"Sorry, Robin. I'm just sad that Beast Boy is going to-"

"I know, it's our fault that Beast Boy became friends with Slade. But, we have to keep thinking on what else to say to him when the time comes."

"Right."

"So, Star, anything you think we could say to him?"

**Beast Boy's Point of View:**

"So, Beast Boy." said Blackfire.

"What?" I replied.

"Tell me, how do it feel to have to eliminate your friends?"

"They aren't my friends anymore."

"Sure they are, they always will be, in here."

She pointed at my heart.

"Really?"

"Of course. I know it might be strange hearing it from me, but, I just wanted to tell you, in case you might be having second thoughts on joining Slade."

"Why would I have second thoughts about that?"

"Everybody has second thoughts about something. Like your friends, I bet they're having second thoughts about yelling at you and not apologizing to you."

"But, you came in when they were going to tell me something. I think they were going to apologize to me then, but, you came in. You-you-you are such a bi-"

"Beast Boy!"

"Well, it's the truth! You came in at the exact moment that they were going to apologize to me! Why?"

"Because, Slade needed Robin as a guinea pig, but you came along with him. I guess things turned out different than how they were originally planned."

"And what was the original plan?"

"To get rid of all of the Titans."

I looked at her straight into her eyes. I could see the lies inside. I mostly depicted one lie that she told, but I never believed it to be true. The Bet. It never happened. I backed away.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I'm gonna got check on the prisoners."

I left to the cell. I walked up to the door to see the others talking, as if they were planning.

"Hey," I said, they turned around and looked at me, "what're you doing?"

"None of ya business." replied Cyborg.

"Anyhow, Cy, the bet, it never happened, did it?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you the whole time, B."

"So then, you guys really do care, about me?"

They nodded. My eyes began to water.

"So, do you forgive us?"

Something hit my mind and I suddenly got serious.

"No I don't." I said in a stern voice.

They stood in shock at my answer. I just figured out that I've been lied to by my "best friend" Slade, that I still wouldn't forgive them.

"You have one more hour to live, you two."

I left to the main room and began to think on what I just discovered. Again, that question popped back into my head, _What am I doing_?

**Cyborg's Point of View: **

He-he still didn't forgive us. Are you serious? He just figured out that he was lied to and he has the audacity to still not forgive us. That makes me mad and sad. I looked at Robin and said, "So, what now? We just wait 'til he comes back to kill us?"

"Yeah, it looks like we have to. But, we're done with our apology."

"I guess that's true. It could be our only hope."

"Yep, so let's go over it again."

I nodded and wiped the tears off of my face. We went over the apology once more.

**Beast Boy's Point of View:**

It was now the time to go and get Cyborg and Robin. Their time has finally come. I went to the cell and opened the door. They all looked at me. I look at Cyborg and Robin, saying, "It's time, you two."

They got up and looked back at Raven and Starfire. Oh, how am I going to pull this off? If I don't Slade will get mad at me. But, I felt something, I think it was forgiveness. It wanted to peak out, but my rage and anger consumed it back up. How could all of this be happening? How could I do this to my…_friends_?

And that's a wrap for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave reviews! I love reading them, because they give me more reason to keep going, beside that I really like writing this story. Next chapter will be up probably tomorrow, if not, very soon! 'Til next time, see ya! –TM341


	7. Chapter 7

**I Forgive You: Chapter 7**

Okay I know last chapter was based off of POV's but don't worry, it won't happen for the rest of the story. This story is almost over, sadly. But, don't worry, I'll come up with another story. Please remember to leave reviews, and maybe ideas for my next story. Anyhow here is chapter 7. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: I Forgive You**

Beast Boy took Robin and Cyborg out of the lair. They began to walk out of the sewers. Turns out, he was taking them to Titan's Tower. When they arrived, they went up the elevator up to the roof. They got out and looked at the city. It looked amazing with all of the lights on, because it was nighttime.

"Hey," ordered Beast Boy, "both of you, get on your knees."

They got down slowly and looked up at Beast Boy. His eyes were sparkling, signaling to them that he wanted to cry, but he held it in.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you. Honestly, I wish it could've been Blackfire doing this. But, I guess I don't want to make Slade mad and get yelled at."

"Beast Boy," said Robin, "you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't BB. Come on man, snap out of it!" said Cyborg.

"Shut up! Now, before I kill you both, any last words?"

They both looked at each other. Cyborg nodded at Robin, signaling him to talk first.

"Yeah, we have a few words."

"Well, hurry up."

"Beast Boy we just wanted to say that no matter what happens, Cyborg and I want to tell you that…we're sorry."

Beast Boy eyes widened. He looked at the two of them.

"We're sorry for everything, Beast Boy. Yelling at you, hurting your feelings, and if we did something else that hurt you, then we're sorry for that, too!"

"Yeah, BB, we're sorry for making you feel bad. We didn't expect you would become what you have become due to what we did to you. And, if you still think that bet happened, well then we're sorry for that, too!"

Beast Boy's eyes began to water.

"Beast Boy, please understand, we would never try to do anything, I mean anything, to hurt you."

"Yeah, you're like a little brother to us."

"That's why we're always so protective of you. If you ever got hurt, kidnapped, or whatever else, we would do everything we could to get you to feel better, or find you."

"Beast Boy, do you remember the time when Slade kidnapped you and he locked you up and kept you as if you were his pet?"

Beast Boy nodded to the Robin's question.

"Well, while you were gone, we searched day and night for you. We looked everywhere. Then, we found you, freed you, and when we got home, what did we do?"

"You all hugged me and you guys nearly cried and told me that you would make sure that I would never get kidnapped again."

"Exactly, don't you see? We care about you a lot, Beast Boy."

"So much as to take a bullet for you, man."

Beast Boy felt that he was going to burst into tears, but he still held it back.

"Beast Boy, I think we've known you long enough to say that we even love you as a brother."

"Yeah come on, BB, please, before you get rid of us, just always think about us when you're working with Slade."

"So Beast Boy, like I said before, we're sorry. So, can you ever, ever…forgive us?"

Beast Boy couldn't hold back any longer. He bursted into tears. It was as if they were a waterfall. They ran down his cheeks. He sniffled a lot. He then looked at them and said, "I-I don't know anymore!"

"Beast Boy, it's okay." said Robin.

"No, no it's not! I'm so confused! I-I don't know what to think or who to trust!"

"Come on, BB! You can take over that confusion! You can do it!" said Cyborg.

Beast Boy's mind was very clouded by all of these thoughts. He tried as hard as he could to clear his mind. He then thought on everything Cyborg and Robin had said. That helped him a little. He then thought more on what they said on how he was a brother to them and how they would take a bullet for him. That made even more tears to pour out.

"Beast Boy, fight it! Fight everything that Slade put in your head!" yelled Robin.

Beast Boy screamed as he tried to get out what Slade had told him. Soon, Beast Boy felt himself falling. He was surrounded by darkness. Was he falling into his mind? He then landed and saw Slade standing in front of him. He then turned around to see the Cyborg and Robin standing there. He looked at Slade and asked him, "W-Where am I?"

"You are inside of your mind, Beast Boy." he replied.

"Why am I here?"

"To make a choice that could possibly change your life." Robin said.

"What choice?"

"You have to choose between us or Slade, BB." Cyborg replied.

"W-Why do I have to do that?"

"Because, your mind seems like it can't handle what it's been processing lately."

"You mean like all of these emotions I'm feeling?"

"Exactly."

"W-Well how do I choose? Do I just walk over to one of you?"

"If only it was that easy."

"You have to think about all of the recent events and go through them and see the things that have been making you suffer."

"Like what Slade has told you before you joined him."

"Or your fellow teammates yelling at you."

"B-But my mind is all scrambled with this."

"That's exactly why you're here."

"Oh, so let me think."

Beast Boy's mind thought back to when he was yelled at. He didn't like that they did that to him, but he now knows that they actually care for him, deeply. He then thought to when he arrived at Slade's lair. He was just trying to save Robin, but it turned into something else. He didn't like that thought and went on to the next thing. He thought to when Cyborg and Starfire first arrived at the lair. He saw that sadness in them that he was Slade's friend and that he threw them into the cell. He was saddened to the fact of how he talked to Cyborg, his best friend. He then thought of what he did to Raven. He thought about how he attacked her and that he lied to her. He knew she wouldn't be happy at him once he saw her again. He thought of when he told Cyborg and Robin that he was going to kill them. It broke his heart. He quickly went on to the next thought, when he discovered that the bet wasn't true. He hated Slade for lying to him, but he hated himself for still hating his friends afterwards. He then thought on what recently happened,… Cyborg and Robin's apology. His heart was torn once he heard them say all of that. He then found a thought that was never there before. It was being shrouded by dark clouds. He cleared it. It was when Slade manipulated him. He saw that anger and hatred were wrapped around that thought. He then saw that, that thought was the reason he didn't forgive his friends in the cell when he wanted to. It's like as if Slade was controlling him from the inside. Cyborg was right. Slade did put something into his head, not a nanobot or some serum to make him evil, but it was that thought Slade counted on using to get Beast Boy on his side. It all made sense, now. He then turned to Slade and said, "So, you've been using this, thought, in my head to keep me under your control?"

"Yes I have." he replied.

"Why? I-I thought we were friends."

"Please, Beast Boy, try to understand, it's nothing personal, but somebody had to get rid of the Titans for me."

Beast Boy growled and then looked at Cyborg and Robin. He smiled and walked up to them.

"I've made up my mind." he said.

They both grinned as they stretched their hands out on top of each other. He put his hand on the top and a bright light shined and blinded him. He then opened his eyes, which were still letting out tears. He looked at Cyborg and Robin. He ran up to them and unchained their hands. They got up.

"You've made up your mind?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, it took some big thinking but, I've finally made up my mind and chose what I think would make me happy."

"Great to have you back, BB." Cyborg said, putting a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"So, so you forgive us?" asked Robin.

"Yes, Robin and Cyborg, _I forgive you._"

They smiled at him. He pulled out two needles and inserted them into their necks.

"Uh, Beast Boy, what is this?"

"Believe it or not, Slade and the others had antidotes for the serum they gave you. So, now, you guys should be back to normal in a few seconds."

Robin felt his bravery reenter his body and his agility returned, also.

Cyborg's system regained its power and he felt more pumped than ever.

"Alright. Let's go get the girls and stop Slade." Robin said.

They nodded and they ran to the lair.

That wraps up chapter 7. Thanks for reading. Only a few more chapters left! It saddens me that this story is coming to an end. It was fun writing it though. But I can't focus on what story I should write next, I need to keep focusing on this story! Next chapter coming soon! 'Til next time, see ya! –TM341


	8. Chapter 8

**I Forgive You: Chapter 8 **

Okay, so this story, as I've mentioned before, is coming to a close and I would like to thank all of you who have decided to read it! And to those who reviewed, an even greater thanks! But, if you want me to make and read another story of mine, someone gave me an idea and I'm going to use it. It's about the time Robin mentioned in the last chapter when Beast Boy got kidnapped. Yep, I'm gonna expound on that story. So, enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 8: The Betrayal**

Beast Boy entered the room, saddened, tears on his face.

"What's wrong Beast Boy?" asked Slade.

"The-The job is done, Slade. Cyborg and Robin are…gone." he replied.

"Well done. Now, take care of the girls, if you'd please?"

"W-What? Why? Why not, instead, send Blackfire?"

"Hmm…true. Blackfire, go and get rid of the girls."

"Right away, sir." she said, as she left the room.

Beast Boy followed Blackfire and stopped right in front of her.

"Beast Boy, could you please get out of my way?" she asked.

"Um, Blackfire, I wanted to tell you something." he said.

"What?"

"Oh, that you're an evil, cruel, manipulative person."

"You dare insult me? The one who's going to kill your friends?"

"I-I won't let you hurt them!"

"Beast Boy, you passed on the offer to me, so, get out of my way."

"Not gonna happen."

"Are you trying to get yourself hurt?"

"No, but I do have some news that you'll be super surprised to hear."

"And what would that be?"

He got close to her ear and whispered, "I didn't kill Cyborg and Robin. They're still alive and coming here to destroy you."

Her eyes widened.

"That was a joke, right?"

"I'm not laughing."

"Beast Boy! How could you disobey Slade, your friend."

"No, Slade was never my friend to begin with. I was using him to get to you guys so I can kick your butts."

"Well guess what."

"What? Are you gonna try to tell me he's been using me all this time to get rid of the Titans?"

"H-How did you know?"

"I figured it out by myself."

"Well, then, figured this would come down to this."

She shot black star bolts at him. He dodged them and turned into a bull and charged at her. He rammed her into a wall. She kicked him back and threw more star bolts. A couple of them hit, but some of them missed and hit the lock that was keeping the cell door closed. Raven and Starfire got up and saw the two fighting. They wished they could do something, but Slade, or, Beast Boy, gave them the weakness serum, they couldn't fight with him. Kolossus and Slade ran into the hallway to see what all the commotion was about.

"Beast Boy, Blackfire, what are you doing?" asked Kolossus.

"Stop right now!" yelled Slade.

Blackfire kept throwing star bolts at Beast Boy, they flew everywhere. Kolossus then decided to bud in and stop Blackfire. He was hit, but merely unscathed. Then, he soon saw that Slade was being held by Cyborg, with Robin by his side.

"What? I thought you said you killed them!" yelled Kolossus.

"Well, I didn't." replied Beast Boy.

"Why?"

"Because they're my friends. And friends never hurt each other."

"B-But what about when they yelled at you?"

"We talked about it and, I'm over it."

Kolossus let go of Blackfire. He ran up to Cyborg, Slade, and Robin. Cyborg threw Slade forward and he was hit towards the wall. Kolossus was still charging, and Cyborg and Robin jumped out of his way. Blackfire went into the cell and saw Raven and Starfire in the corner, doing their best to avoid danger, such as Blackfire.

"Well, you two, I guess your time has come."

She lifted her hand to throw a star bolt but, was hit by a bull and she flew to the wall. Beast Boy turned back and ran up to the girls.. He quickly gave them the antidote serum. They soon felt their powers return and their bodies were pumped. Starfire and Raven looked at Beast Boy.

"So, what made you turn back and help us?" asked Raven.

"I had time to think about what has happened over the past few hours and, I've cleared my mind and have seen who my real friends are." he replied.

Raven smiled. Starfire hugged him and said, "Oh, joy, friend! It is a pleasure to see that you are back on our side!"

"Yeah, okay, no time for that now, Starfire. Let's get back to fighting."

They nodded and Raven flew outside to go and help Robin and Cyborg. Beast Boy and Starfire stayed in the cell, waiting for Balckfire to get back up and fight. And, she did get back up. Her eyes showed that she was full of rage. She charged at Beast Boy and rammed him against the wall. Beast Boy groaned, and then, turned into a anaconda and wrapped himself around Blackfire. He squeezed to tighten the grip. She squirmed to get out and she blasted him away. Starfire shot a star beam at her sister. She dodged it and then, threw star bolts at her. She flew in the direction the star boltd were going, Starfire and Beast Boy went after her. Meanwhile, Robin, Cyborg, and Raven were fighting Kolossus.

"You little runts think you can beat me?" he asked.

"No, we _know _we can beat you, Kolossus." replied Robin.

Kolossus roared as he charged for them. Cyborg shot missiles, Raven shot a black beam, and Robin threw bird-a-rangs. They collided with Kolossus and the explosion sent him a few feet back. He charged at them again and knocked Robin and Cyborg back into the wall. Raven flew up and got some of the pipes from the ceiling and launched them at him. He dodged them and grabbed Raven by the neck. Cyborg got up and saw him holding her.

"No, not again." he said under his breath.

He ran up to him and shot a beam out of his cannon. Kolossus flew back and hit the wall. Kolossus got up and walked up to them. As he was getting ready to attack, he was hit by green star bolts. Starfire and Beast Boy were still chasing Blackfire. She flew back to where Kolossus was fighting the others. She looked at him and they both nodded at each other. They switched who they were fighting. Now, Beast Boy and Starfire were fighting Kolossus, and Raven, Cyborg, and Robin, were fighting Blackfire.

"Great, why do I have to fight the weak people?" she asked sarcastically.

"Huh, you're not so different from the rest of us being weak. As a matter of fact, I think you're the weakest person here." replied Cyborg.

She growled and threw star bolts at them. They dodged them and threw everything they had at her. Bird-a-rangs, missiles, cannon beam, and black beam. They hit her and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

"That was fast." said Raven.

"Yeah, well, let's go help Beast Boy and Starfire." said Robin.

They ran off to help the others. When they arrived, they saw Beast Boy, unconscious, on the floor and Starfire throwing star bolts at Kolossus.

"Beast Boy!" yelled Cyborg and Robin, simultaneously.

They ran up to him while Raven went to go help Starfire. Cyborg picked Beast Boy up and Robin looked at him.

"Is he?" asked Robin.

"No, he's still alive. But, his breathing is slow." replied Cyborg.

"Thank goodness."

"I'll take him to a safe place, you stay here and handle Kolossus."

"Right."

Robin ran towards where the girls were to help them beat Kolossus.

"Why don't you all just give up? You can't me." he said cockily.

"Oh, we'll just see about that. Titans, GO!" he ordered.

They charged for him. Starfire threw star bolts, Raven shot a black beam, and Robin threw a bomb. They all collided at the same time and ignited. An explosion blew Kolossus back. But, he just got back up, unscathed.

"Man, how do you beat this guy?" asked Robin.

"Maybe, just maybe, a good couple blows to the head might get him out of state." replied Raven.

"Alright, let's try it."

They all charged again and this time, they went for his head. Starfire shot a green beam and aimed it for his head. He dodged it, but was hit by Raven, who threw bricks at the back of his head. He seemed to have lost his balance at little and tried to hit Robin, but missed.

"That's it!" yelled Robin.

Now, he was certain a few blows to the head would work. So, he threw a bomb near Kolossus' head. It exploded and sent Kolossus to the floor. Then, Starfire got close and repeatedly kept shooting star bolts at his head. After a few seconds of being hit so many times to the head, Kolossus lay on the floor, deeply unconscious.

"Finally. Now, let's go find Cyborg and Beast Boy and get out of hear." Robin said.

The girls nodded and they went to go find them. When they got to where they were, they saw Cyborg on the floor and Beast Boy in Slade's arms, in a choke hold.

"Slade, please, don't hurt him." Robin said.

"Oh, why not? He's nothing but a dirty little traitor!" replied Slade.

"And? He knew you were gonna betray him, too."

"H-How?"

"He dug deep into his brain and found something. We don't know exactly what it was, but he just found that."

"A-And mostly because Blackfire told me." Beast Boy said, as he was squirming to get out of Slade's hold.

"Beast Boy, do you know what this is?"

Slade held up a needle. Beast Boy's eyes widened. He knew what it was. It was the last needle that contained the weakness serum.

"Y-Yes." he replied.

"And do you know what the serum inside the needle does?"

He nodded slowly.

"N-No, Slade, please!" he begged.

"I'm sorry, _friend_, but you betrayed me, and I don't like it when my friends betray me. So, now, it's your turn to suffer."

"No!" he yelled, as Slade stabbed the needle into Beast Boy's neck. After he emptied the whole thing, Slade let go of Beast Boy and Beast Boy fell on the floor.

"NO!" yelled Robin, as he ran towards Slade to attack.

But, Slade threw a smoke bomb at the floor. When the smoke cleared, Slade was gone. Everyone, including Cyborg, ran up to Beast Boy.

"I-Is he okay?" asked Robin..

"Y-Yeah, but, I don't think he can shape-shift anymore." replied Cyborg.

"Until we find the antidote, right?"

"Yeah, but, wait! BB, BB wake up!"

Beast Boy woke up and saw everyone staring at him.

"Wh-What happened?"

"BB, do you have one of those needles that has the antidote?"

"Y-Yeah, I do. Let me get it out of my-"

He paused as he kept searching through his pockets. He couldn't find it.

"I-I can't find it! W-What are we going to do?" he asked.

"BB, calm down, look, we'll just go back to the tower and make an antidote, okay?"

He nodded slowly. Cyborg picked him up and they left outside the lair and headed to the tower.

And that wraps up Chapter 8. Next chapter, sadly, is the final chapter for this story. But, I will be back with the prequel story of when Beast Boy got kidnapped. Hope you enjoyed read this chapter. Until next time, see ya! –TM341


	9. Chapter 9

**I Forgive You: Chapter 9**

Wow, last chapter already? Oh, well I guess everything doesn't last forever, right? Anyhow, thanks for all your views, reviews, and everything else! But, if you liked this story, just wait, I have a new story coming up. It's about the time Robin mentioned in chapter 7 about when Beast Boy was kidnapped by Slade. That's gonna be the next story. Well then, here is Chapter 9. Remember to leave reviews! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, only Kolossus.

**Chapter 9: Titans Forever**

Beast Boy was rushed to the medical room of Titans' Tower. They set him down on the bed and gave him a quick check up. He was fine, except for the fact that he couldn't change back until they found an antidote for the serum Slade gave him. The girls, and Cyborg, went to go see if they could find the antidote, while Robin stayed in the room to look over Beast Boy.

"Hey Robin?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, Beast Boy?" he replied.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you guys the last couple of days. Nearly killing you, being your enemy, you get the idea. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have, Beast Boy. Ever since you forgave, and saved, us."

Beast Boy smiled. He know felt a weight lift off his shoulders now that he knew he was forgiven, at least by Robin. But, he didn't know if Cyborg did. He would just have to wait and see.

"Robin?" he asked.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"What if…they never find an antidote for the serum?"

"They will, Beast Boy, their care, love, whatever, to you is to great for them to give up."

Beast Boy sighed. He got up and walked over to the door.

"Hey, Beast Boy! You can't leave the room." Robin ordered.

"I just want to get some fresh air, please?" he begged.

"Hmm…alright, but don't be long."

"It'll only be for a few minutes, I promise."

"Go ahead."

Beast Boy went to the elevator and went up to the roof. He sat on the edge of one of the sides of the roof. He closed his eyes and sniffed in the air. He let out a sigh. He then thought back about the past few events that had recently happened. He thought about how he nearly killed his friends. A tear escaped his eye. He was happy that he didn't kill them, because they always helped him through many things and, they're his friends! He looked at the city. He wondered if they would find an antidote, even though it has only been a few hours since they arrived. He also wondered if he would be able to control himself on missions and not throw a _temper tantrum_. He also thought about how the titans must've felt after they yelled at him. He considered that they were _feeling bad_ for him. Then he thought about Blackfire's _bad timing_ when she came into the tower as Robin and Cyborg were going to apologize to him. Then, he thought about Slade and his _manipulation_. He can't believe that he fell for it! He became friends, with Slade! He became to the other titans, the _friend of my enemy_. He then thought about when he discovered that the bet that Blackfire told Slade, was fake. He was mad at himself for believing that. After that, he began to have _second thoughts _about joining Slade. He then thought about the apology that Cyborg and Robin told him on the roof and when he went deep into his mind to find Slade's dark thought. He then, remembered about when he told them, '_I forgive you_'. That was a relieving moment for him. He, then thought about _the betrayal_. He had to, though, he was helping his friends. He then remembered, when Slade gave him the serum to make him lose his powers. He frowned. He then felt another tear slide down his cheek.

"Will I ever be able to change again? Or, help my friends on their missions?" he said aloud to himself.

He saw Robin walk up to him. He stretched out his hand. Beast Boy reached for it and Robin pulled him up. They went back until the medical room. He saw Cyborg holding a needle.

"W-Will it work?" he asked.

"I don't know, BB, but we're hoping it will." Cyborg replied.

"Oh, well, here we go."

Cyborg inserted the needle in Beast Boy's neck. He emptied the whole needle. He, then felt drowsy.

"Uh, any possible side-effects?" he asked.

"Just drowsiness." Cyborg replied.

Beast Boy then fell on the floor, asleep. Cyborg told the others that he would watch over Beast Boy overnight and they went to their rooms to get a good night sleep. Cyborg just looked at Beast Boy as he was sound asleep. He smiled and whispered, "Glad you're back, BB."

Beast Boy didn't reply back. Cyborg laid back, got a pillow and blanket, and fell to sleep.

The next morning, Cyborg woke up and yawned loudly. He noticed that Beast Boy wasn't in the bed. He looked in the living room, then Beast Boy's room. He had one more place to check, the roof. He took the elevator and walked out. He saw Beast Boy looking out to the city. He was standing tall and he had a big smile on his face.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

Beast Boy jumped back, startled.

"Oh, geez, Cyborg! You nearly made me fall off the tower!" he yelled.

"Sorry, BB. So, same question."

"Yeah, way much better."

"Can you change again?"

"I'll try."

He then, changed into a gorilla. Cyborg's eyes widened with amazement. Beast Boy, was back. He smiled. He went up to Beast Boy and said, "Great to have the old BB back."

Beast Boy, still being a gorilla, banged his chest and roared out unto the city.

"Hey, BB. Even though you didn't mention it, I forgive you, too. For everything. So, we cool?"

He changed back and happily said, "Frosty, Cy."

They went inside and saw that everyone was awake. They all smiled and went into the living room and kitchen to eat breackfast. They were and always would be, _Titans Forever._

And that's a wrap for I Forgive You. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for everything! Wait until I make my next story. Well, I guess this is it. Until next time! –TM341


End file.
